The instant invention relates generally to fireplace accessories and more specifically it relates to a fireplace draft eliminator.
Numerous fireplace accessories have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be ornamental covers for hiding openings of fireplaces when the fireplaces are not in use. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,736,024 to Wooland; 3,894,527 to Ickes and 4,160,442 to Fox et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.